mistclan101fandomcom-20200215-history
Wetstream
Wetstream is a sleek dark grey she-cat with tinted yellow eyes and her left front paw is white. History She was born to Whitewind and Miststar, her only brother was Flurrykit. During kit days she was a quiet kit, the two were raised with their mother going in and out of the nursery frequently, eager to get back to leader duties while Forestheart took care of the Clan. Wetkit and Flurrykit became Wetpaw and Flurrypaw, not knowing the life ahead of them they set off on their journeys to become warriors. With the incoming of DeathClan cats grew scared, her father dissapeared at the Falls when him and Forestheart went on a patrol, devasted at this, Forestheart told the apprentice that a shapeshifting cat had taken him away. When Bramblepath gives birth to kits, one is taken by Death, the ruler of DeathClan. When the parents go to retrieve it they come back empty pawed. But another go at it made Bramblepath imprisoned with Oakfeather, Wetpaw is frightened at this but trains harder alongside with Flurrypaw. She grows a new jelousy of her brother when it is shown he is apart of the prophecy, dispaired and angry she doesn't know what to do. Her father is said to be dead and his body found in the field, get Wetpaw doesn't know if this is all that true. As her understanding continues she sees her brother can sense when something terribly bad is going to or is happening. Forestheart has amazing streangth but there is one out of the prophecy who is missing. Sadness drenches her when she thinks she isn't in it, but truly her power is that she can control some of nature (She doesn't understand it entirely). Gingersun tells her this and she is immediatley happy, but she grows sad knowing she is the one to kill Death. On the day of Black sun, Death sacrfices herself to save Heart and Forestheart. She ends up dying, leaving Heart broken inside. Later she becomes mates with Heart, they have kits together, Treekit Cocoakit and Lightkit. One of her kits is stillborn, which leaves the two heartbroken. Soon, the kits become apprentices, then warriors. Treeleaf, Cocoafoot and Lightheart. Lightheart dissapears, and it shows that DeathClan has reformed. She soon has another litter of kits, which after were Jadefeather and Willowheart. When Heart leaves to NightClan, she tries to hide the fact she feels lost and alone. During the All Clan War Her father Whitestar died during the war, her and her brother was devastated at this. She learned how to fight efficiently. Sometime during this, Heart comes back know he hates the fact he is supposed to kill the family he knew and loved. Wetstream and Heart became mates once more. But Bramblestar is shortly killed in battle, bringing Heart to a breaking point. In the midst of the war, Jadefeather and Heart go into battle for another time. Sadly, they both get killed and die together, spending their last moments gazes into each others eyes. Wetstream is full with grief by this, and her second litter daughter, Willowheart, now Willowstar tries to help her out through the days. Wetstream becomes very unstable though, and she ends up dying quietly in her sleep. Willowstar recalls seeing Wetstream in her dreams, happy in StarClan with Jadefeather, Heart, and her parents. Category:Wetstream's Cat Category:Warrior Category:Mistclan Cat